A moment our lives changed
by Mom of Girls
Summary: It was a normal day at West Monte High until things take a turn for the worst.
1. The Shooting

_**A moment that changed our lives.**_

 _ **June 30 2015**_

It was a normal day at West Monte High Lux Cassidy was standing in the hallway with her best friend Tasha and her boy friend Jones they were getting ready to go to their English class with Mr. Daniels who happens to be Lux's boyfriend and they were walking they heard a gun fire and everyone started running and screaming.

Lux,Tasha and Jones started running down the hallway and avoiding all the classrooms that had glass wall they all mange to make it to their English class when they ran in there Mr. Daniels was confused as to why they were all in the classroom before class even started " what is going on?" Lux looked at everyone "we were walking to class and someone started shooting."

Once Lux had said that Mr. Daniels ran to the door to see if anyone else was coming and when he didn't see anyone he closed the door and locked it, "is anyone hurt?" Lux looked down and saw blood coming from her leg "I guess I must have gotten hit with a bullet while we were running," Mr. Daniels looked at her leg and gave her a towel "put pressure on it."

While Lux and Eric (Mr. Daniels) took care of her leg Tasha and Jones were trying to call for help, then then they heard more gun shots getting closer to the room that they were in Tasha was crying and Jones was trying to get her to clam down "help needs to come soon or Lux might not make it the bullet is every deep."

Outside the school

Baze and Cate got to the school at the same time and ran to the check in station "we are looking for our daughters Lux Cassidy and Natasha Siviak?" the police man checked the list " I'm sorry sir but your daughters names are not on the list so they must be inside," with that he walked away " Baze what are we going to do?" Baze didn't know what to say so he just hugged Cate and tried to calm her down.

Inside Mr. Daniels classroom

What felt like hours that they had been in there was only a couple of minutes " why would someone want to shoot up the whole school?" Eric looked at all of them " it was probably someone who was getting bullied and finally snapped and decided to take it out on the whole school," Eric went back to check on Lux.

Mathew Rogers classroom

it was suppose to be a day for reviewing for the finals but someone decided to bring a gun to school and now Mathew had 40 students in his class room the good thing was that no one was injured, as time went by he was starting to wonder how many had gotten hurt or if any didn't make it, Mathew was starting to think about the shooter "was it someone went to the school or was it some random person who felt the need to hurt people."

Mr. Daniels classroom

it has been three hours since the first gun shot and occasional they would here it again along with some screams " are people still in the hallway?" Eric looked at Jones " well the alarm went off so people should be in classrooms," and he just stopped talking but they all knew why but didn't want to say anything, "Lux is losing a lot of blood and she is getting paler."


	2. The Aftermath

A Moment that changed our lives

 _ **The Aftermath.**_

 _ **June 30 2015**_

it had been four hours since the shooting has started and finally everyone was being rescued they did seperate hallways first before they got the rest of the students, they made the students cover their faces so they wouldn't see any of the dead bodies, Eric,Lux,Tasha and Jones were waiting for help to come " we could try to escape" they all though for the moment " we need to get Lux out of here so she can get help."

Eric picked her up and looked outside "it's clear!" one by one they walked down the hall Lux was having trouble walking so Eric carried her, as they rounded the corner they saw several students dead and some of the classroom doors had been broken down and the students and teachers who has been hiding in there has been shot and killed.

They were getting closer to the door when anther gun shot had went off and Eric had went down along with Lux " run to safety," so Jones had picked up Lux and the three of them ran to the door and out to freedom, as soon as they walked outside a paramedic took Lux and put her on the gurney, "there is a teacher who just got shot near the door and there is another shooter."

Tasha and Jones got sent to the check in station where they saw Cate and Baze "have y'all seen Lux?" Tasha nodded her head " yes they are taking her to the hospital to get checked out," the four of them ran to Cate's car and drove to the hospital.

In the school

Mathews class had finally been rescued and they were making their way outside he heard the cops talking about the west wing of the school and how it has the most damages he knew Eric's classroom was on that side and that Lux has a class in the wing he had hoped they were okay.

In the west wing Eric Daniels was laying on the floor after getting shot twice in the back he knew he was going to die it was god's way of punishing him for dating at student. The west wing was the last one to get checked and cleared out but with another shooter in that wing it made it impossible for anyone to get to them.

The shooter knew he was out of time and didn't want to go to jail so he took his own life, once they heard the final gun shot the S.W.A.T team went and made the last attempt to get everyone out, but sadly they were to late 100 students were dead on the west wing of the school, but they found one teacher who was shot in the back and went to help him.

At the hospital

Baze,Cate,Tasha and Jones were watching the news report " _130 students are dead today after a student brought a gun to school and started shooting the school at 10:30 am we have receive words that only two people got hit with the bullet one is in stable condition and the other is in critical condition, please stay with us as we pray for the students and families of the West Monte Shooting."_

Several hours later they were allowed to see Lux "what happened to Mr. Daniels?" Tasha and Jones looked at each other "the last we saw him was after he got shot and I'm not sure if he has made it out or not." Lux just looked down sadly "do they know who did it?" everyone all said "no we don't."


End file.
